MASK-The theft of bullets
by rose in the snow
Summary: The Trio de Minor has joined forces with a mysterious group named MASK. After stealing all the bullets in Wonderland, they demand the Precure in return. How will Boris and Ellen get through these new challenges? Including Blaze from Hosho-Super-Star's Danger Zone.
1. Chapter 1

BXE MASK 1

Ako tried to move her hands but they were attached to the chair she was sitting in. She became somewhat afraid, not remembering how she got here. She was transformed and sat in a large throne-like chair. There were three similar chairs in the room. They faced into a large open area. The room was dark except for spotlights. The 'throne' like chair she was sitting on was big and decotrated with music notes, a crown as well as the four playing card symbols.

"Those represent the 4 lands of Wonderland."

She turned to find herself in the room with Baritone. She saw that around his wrist he wore her clock. "Give me back my clock, Baritone!"

He looked at her clock and smiled back at her. "This clock?"

"Yes!" She said trying to pull away from the chair.

"No."

"It's not yours!"

"It wasn't but it is now." Baritone said pointing to a corner of the room. "That wasn't ours at first either."

Elliot was at work. Lately, he had been busier than normal. Luckily he just got off work. 'Got to get more bullets.' He went back to Hatter Mansion where Kanade was making carrot pie. She told him it might not be good but he didn't care.

He entered Hatter Mansion to find a mess. There was boxes every where. Elliot picked up one of the boxes and noticed it said bullets. Then he looked around and realized they all said bullets. He could here Blood's voice coming down the stairs. "How could they be all gone?" His voice was strangely shaky and unfocused. This shook Elliot to his very core. Blood never had sounded like this and Elliot didn't know what had caused him to sound like this but it must be bad.

Kanade heard the front door open and ran down the stairs. "Elliot!" She cried happy he was home but upset about what she had to tell him. "They took them all!" She cried.

"Who took what?"

"They took all the bullets. There are none left in the storage room."

"None?"

She nodded. She took out a small box about the same size as a ring box. She held the box out to him. He took it and opened it. Inside was about 18 bullets. "I hope that's enough for now." She whispered.

Elliot considered this one of the most romantic things that someone could do. Elliot hugged her and tears even appeared in his eyes because the gesture was just so romantic.

Ellen had gone to Kanon town to bring Blaze back to Wonderland. Boris waited behind the yellow house where Ellen was suppose to meet him. He leaned against the house. He wasn't exactly excited to see Blaze again but Blaze did help him. Blaze and him appeared to get along but they actually still didn't get along.

Boris had a surprise for Ellen. He had bought that yellow house right near Wonderland where they can live now that they were married. He wanted to surprise Ellen but he had to find the right time to do it. He heard the sound of feet coming toward him. He looked up to see Ellen running toward him, followed by Blaze. She hugged her husband. She wasn't used to being separated anymore.

"Hi Boris." Blaze replied as warmly as he could.

"Hi Blaze." He looked down at Ellen. "I have a surprise for you."

She smiled "What is it?"

Boris began just as there was a high pitched laugh in the air.

"People of Wonderland,"

"Bassdrum?" Blaze asked confused.

"I'm sure that you noticed that you are missing some people and bullets by now."

"There is no more bullets?" Boris asked.

"We will return them to you if you give us something that we want."

"We want the Precure. We have two so far but we still need Kanade and Ellen." Baritone continued.

"What?" Blaze asked confused.

"Whoever brings them to us will receive extra bullets."

"We need to get out of here!" Boris cried above the noise. Blaze nodded. They both grabbed Ellen's hands. "Where should we go?" Boris asked

"We can't go to Major land."

"Minor land?" Ellen asked "And what about Kanade?"

"She has Elliot."

"Boris is right we need to protect you first and then we'll go get her." They ran off to Minorland, hoping to avoid everything.

Hibiki had just woken up. She turned to see Ako who had been watching her. "Good morning, Hibiki."

"Ako, what are you doing here?" There were more lights on in the room then before and Hibiki could make out the large room. It was filled with boxes upon boxes of bullets.

"I was captured." She whispered, ashamed.

"It's okay so was I."

"What about Kanade and Ellen?"

"They will be coming soon," Bassdrum said coming out from the shadows with Baritone."Falsetto is after Kanade."

"Who has Ellen?"

"I'll guess you will wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

MASK chapter 2

Elliot held Kanade's hand tightly as they made their way to find Blood. "Kanade wait." He said.

She turned to look at him and was surprised by what see saw. Elliot was scared mainly for her. He had heard the annoucement and was holding her hand so tightly she was almost losing feeling in her fingers. "Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" She asked.

"Just don't get kidnapped."

She tried to smile, "I'll try."

Suddenly there was an axe against both of their throats. "Give us Kanade." The Twins stated calmly.

"Why do you care?"

"We want the bullets."

"To sell them?"

"Very good Mr. Bunny. Now please give us Kanade."

"Well you guys just brought an axe to a gunfight." He said as he pulled out his gun and shot the Twins. "Run!" He told Kanade.

She was still holding his hand and began to drag him toward the door. He let go of her hand as she began to run. She looked back to see Elliot still shooting at the Twins. "Are you coming?"

"No. Just run!" Kanade did as he said and continued. She felt tears on her face as she ran to the door.

When they felt they had gone long enough, Blaze and Boris discussed where Ellen should stay and how they were going to protect her.

Ellen was sitting on the ground and smiling. 'At least one good thing came out of this. My brother and my husband are kind of getting along.'

"Okay, I'll take first watch." Boris said and Blaze nodded.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." He said to Ellen and Boris. He shook Boris's hand and left.

"Well that was formal." Ellen said.

"It's the only way we get along." He said sitting down next to her and pulling her close.

Rielly's words about Boris came back to her. Ellen took a deep breath and said "Rielly told me something and I don't know what to do."

"What did he tell you?" Boris said putting his boa around her to protect her.

"He said that... you killed him."

Boris looked at her confused. "I killed him?"

"That's what he said but... I don't know." She said and covered her eyes.

Boris kissed her hand and she uncovered her eye. "If it did happen, I don't remember it and it was in the past. I do know that I love you and because of that I'm different now. I would rather break the rules than lose you."

"I believe you,"

"Did he say anything else?"

"He wanted to avenge his death. He also seemed to know this group called MASK."

"MASK? I've never heard of them."

"I was just thinking maybe they were connected to the kidnapings of the Precures recently."

"It's possible. Do you know those guys?"

"The ones who talked? Yeah, those were the Trio de Minor. They used to try and defeat us but I thought they were gone."

"Maybe other people are just pretending to be them." Boris said trying to comfort her.

"No." She said and shook her head. "It was them, I'm sure."

"What do you think will be the best way to stop them?" Boris asked.

"I don't know. I thought they were gone the first time."

"Ellen, we'll get them and MASK. Don't worry. I promise that we will take them down."

"I love you Boris." She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He said as he sat thinking over his large promise.

"Why are you even here?" Hibiki cried trying to pull away from her chair.

"We had a little help from MASK."

"What's MASK?" Ako asked.

"Magical archenemy serial killers. It is a group started with the idea of taking 'defeated' villains and making them into better ones." Bassdrum said.

"What sick person set up this 'MASK'?" Hibiki said.

"Haven't you ever heard of Rielly?" Baritone asked.


End file.
